


The Hybrid and The Saint

by theoriginalwives10



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Sharing, Damon Bashing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Drinking, Elena Bashing, Flashbacks, Hybrid Klaus, M/M, Male Slash, Ripper Stefan, Roughness, Shower Sex, Tree Sex, Vampire-Hybrid Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwives10/pseuds/theoriginalwives10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus takes Stefan away from Mythic Falls with him when he leaves. Halfway through their trip, Stefan starts seeing things. Once Stefan finds out the truth, will it ever be as it used to? Was SUPPOSED to be twoshot, but one can never deny the power of their beta. CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND ADULT LANGUAGE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Okay, so, I know some of you might be a little upset with me because I haven't updated The Willing just yet, but please bear with me. Those of you that are writers, I know you understand this when I say writing one-shots, or two-shots in this case, kind of gets your juices flowing. So hopefully, I can get my own going smoothly after this one.**

**In dedication to my lovely beta, ncbexie25…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Excerpt from Vampire Diaries Season 2, Episode 22..._ **

"You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it."

Klaus grabs yet another blood bag and tosses it over to Stefan, who eyes it with hunger in his darkened eyes. He shakes his head, banishing dark thoughts.

"No more." His voice hoarse with the strain he uses to hold himself back. "Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal." Klaus replies, smirking at Stefan's struggle. "It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life."

Seeing no other choice and desperately wanting to save his brother, Stefan takes the blood bag and drinks it down, eyes on Klaus as he does so.

Klaus sports a wide grin, mock-cheering him with his own glass of blood. "That's the spirit."

* * *

 

**Stefan Pov**

_It was dark in the alley, but only to the humans we were currently hunting. They laughed with their friends, falling over each other. I looked back over my shoulder at the figure leaning with his back against the wall, legs one over the other and arms crossed over their chest, watching me. I quickly looked way from his intense gaze, wondering what he could possibly gain from seeing me feed. Shoving those thoughts away, I focused on the humans again, letting their scent into my system. I immediately felt my face change and a low growl echoed in my throat at the delicious aroma. I stalked forward to the mouth of the alley, appearing suddenly in front of them._

_"Hey, guys, what's up? Did you have a good time in there?" I put my hands in my pockets, chin nodded toward the club building they had just come out of. They seemed surprised that I was suddenly there, but their addled brains brushed it off as they laughed. I saw the figure walking closer and it broke my focus, watching the way he stalked to where I was to stand behind the shorter male. His head tilted to the side, he smirked at me and I took that as my cue._

_His face changed as he gripped the man's arm and flashed him to the very back. I didn't make it that far; about halfway in, I slammed my meal against the wall and leaned my face into his neck, sick satisfaction making me grin at the rate of his heart beat. He started pleading for with his life, my favorite part of any hunt. When he started to get louder, I moved one of my hands over his mouth and opened mine, growling when my fangs pierced through his skin, giving me what I wanted. Sealing my lips, I sucked and swallowed, not wasting a drop. It was pure ecstasy and I really didn't know why I had stopped feeding this way. The adrenaline from the human's fear was addictive, the blood becoming sweeter with every pump of the heart._

_While I fed, I heard the distinct sound of a body dropping to the floor and footsteps coming in my direction. Naturally, I wanted to protect my meal so the low snarl in my chest was purely instinctual. It didn't help that the footsteps kept coming, as if they person was confident he would be able to handle a feeding vampire. The person come to a stop behind me and didn't move. I clutched the body I was feeding on even more, my warning growing softer in my chest as the wind picked and I recognized the scent._

_Klaus._

_The body slumped over in my hold and I kept going, the Ripper in me not giving up until every single drop was gone. Of course, that flew out of my mind immediately as Klaus stepped even closer, his body lining up with mine. His hands come up to rest on my hips, his fingers lifting my shirt to caress my skin. To say I was surprised would be a lie. Since leaving Mystic Falls, he had been giving me heated looks and passing touches against my waist or my lower back. It never failed each time to send a shiver through me, desire coursing through my veins and my pants bordering on uncomfortable. Here, now, I couldn't find it in me to move away from him._

_Once the blood was gone, I let the body drop, not really caring about anyone walking passed and seeing me. I was on a high and when Klaus gripped my hips and turned me around, my back to the wall, I cared even less. His eyes were dark with something, I don't know, but when he reached a hand up wiping some blood from the corner of my mouth, there was no hesitation as I gripped his wrist, staring into his eyes as I sucked the blood off with a smirk. There a growl from him just before his lips crashed to mine, forcing my mouth open while his tongue licked away all vestiges of blood. I was shocked for a moment before I responded, my head tilting to the side to deepen the kiss. He tasted like spice and something else, mixed with the blood he had just consumed moments ago. He nipped my bottom lip and I groaned at the sting, feeling his hand inch closer to the waistband of my jeans._

_He pulled away, licking his lips and his breathing making his chest heave. "You never cease to surprise me, Stefan."_

_"What did you think I would do? Refuse?" I said breathlessly, my voice cracking some at the feeling of his large hand clutching me and squeezing, while hearing my actual given name coming from him in that accent of his._

_"Among other things…"_

_My head fell back against the wall when he began to move his hand over me, running his thumb over the head before going back down and running his little finger along the sensitive vein on the underside of my cock. With my neck exposed, he took the opportunity to lean in, his blunt human teeth nipping at my skin. I could feel the subtle tightening in my navel as his grip on me tightened and I whimpered when he gave a flick of his wrist on the downward stroke._

_"There was one thought I had of you running away from me…" His voice caressed my heated skin as he caught my earlobe and tugged. He nipped me again before he spoke again, his finger rubbing rough circles on my underside again. "Another of you attacking me. Not too attached to that one, either, unless I was doing the attacking…"_

_I could barely speak past the pleasure, but I managed. "You thought… thought about this?"_

_He smirked and I felt it. "All the time, if you want me to be honest with you. You've seen it for yourself, Stefan," I shivered, "Do you doubt me?"_

_"N-no… I just…"_

_The sound of his deep chuckle as his tongue passed over the area behind my ear caused a sharp thrust of my hips against his hand._

_"There is much you do not know about me or the things I can do, Ripper… "_

_The hand that wasn't on his waist, pulling him closer to me, came up to clutch his head, but was clasped in his other hand, held to the wall and unable to move. I had no other means of moving other than the thrusting of my hips. I gasped when he bit down hard without his fangs, the pain and pleasure hitting me with the force of a wrecking ball. Bright white lights burst from disrupting my vision for a moment as I came, my body locking into place, Klaus' mouth silencing my cries._

_With tingles and shivers still going through, my sight returned shortly as I was trying to catch my breath. Klaus held my body up as I slowly came back to earth in a haze. His chuckle didn't help things at all, especially when he spoke, his voice husky from our session. "I was wondering when you would regain coherency. I thought I'd lost you…"_

_I opened my eyes, my vision adjusting to the darkness of the alley. I locked gazes with the man in front of me, knowing he was waiting for me to say something. The color of his eyes and lightened back to their usual bright blue, the intensity enough for me shift my hips. It looked like I didn't have to answer as he smirked and placed a searing kiss on my lips before turning away and walking toward the opening of the alley._

_"Clean yourself up, love, and follow me. I'm still quite parched…"_

We were now in Nevada for some reason. Klaus claims he needs a witch that lives here, but I think he's just finding ways to prolong my stay. The past few months have been confusing to me, to say the least. That first night, I had a dream about a bar. It wasn't a modern bar, either, more like a bar back in the day. I haven't brought it up with Klaus because he never answers. The first time I did, he got testy and glared at me, telling me not to ask again so I never did. Not because I was afraid of him, far from it. Instead, I opted to bide my time and wait to see if anything else came to me.

There was one instance in a new house Klaus had just purchased. It was in the morning and I walked downstairs, thinking I would make some coffee. While that was brewing in the coffeemaker, I turned, wanting the creamer from the refrigerator. Klaus stood in front of it, rummaging around for something or other and I didn't think as I placed my hand on his lower back, looking inside over his shoulder. He stiffened and I heard his breath hitch. I blinked before I realized what I'd done, removing my hand. I stepped away from him, confused when he just stayed there, frozen. When he did, he straightened and stalked out of the kitchen. His words hit my ears when he reached the doorway.

_"I have things to do. Be ready in five or else…"_

There had been many more memories that surfaced after that…

The bathroom…

The bedroom…

His studio…

Even in the living room by the window…

"Stefan."

Blinking, I was brought back to the present by the sound of my name. Looking up, I found myself staring at a house. Curious, I raised an eyebrow at Klaus, not even the slightest bit worried about the slow smirk that formed on his face. He started forward, turning his body to walk backwards.

"Come along, Ripper. There is fun to be had…"

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I followed after him. The house had a light on in every room, but there were no heartbeats. When we got to the front steps, I was surprised when Klaus turned the doorknob, stepping across the threshold with no resistance. When he looked over his shoulder, a sly grin on his face, I knew he had probably killed however the owner was.

"Anyone home? I have questions that needs answering and I won't leave until they are!" He called out, strolling into the living room to my right. I stayed at the front entrance, my nose picking up on the scent of herbs. A deep sense of foreboding in my gut, I walked to the source, seeing an array of flowers petals and sticks on an old oak table in the kitchen. I saw a trail of oil coming from the end and trailing off down the hallway. My eyes widen when the oil is suddenly sparked and flames dance along the oil trail quicker than should be possible. Using my speed, I find Klaus on the second landing. Seeing a window, I lunge at him, my hands gripping his waist and flinging us out the window.

Glass fell around us as we hit the ground with a grunt. Not a second later, the house is engulfed in flames. Panting, I look down, a wave of heat engulfing me when I move and notice that one of my legs is between Klaus'. Our chests are inches away from touching and that intense look is back in his eyes. His left hand is clutching my waist and the other is on the back of my thigh, the shock of his touch being felt through my jeans. I find myself leaning down, but when I heard the sound of the support beams collapsing, it broke me out of my trance. Clearing my thoughts, I flashed to my feet, pulling Klaus with me before letting go of his hand and walking away back in the direction we'd come from.

I could feel his stare in the back of my head as he walked behind me, every step he took closing the distance between us. Before I knew what was happening, I was against a tree.

Grunting at the slight pain of the wood digging through my thin shirt, I glared at him. "Don't you have anything else to do other than slam me into things?"

"None that come to mind," he said, a slight innocent tone to his voice, his hand still flat on my chest, "Although you didn't have any complaint last time, did you, love?"

I smirked a little. "None that come to mind."

"Fantastic. I just wanted to thank you for your good deed… I think you'll be rather grateful."

My eyes closed as I struggled to control my now racing heartbeat as Klaus went down on his knees.

Fuck.

My legs tensed when he unbuttoned my jeans, his finger nails slipping under the denim and digging into my ass. He looked up at me, a wide smirk on his face.

"No underwear, Stefan?"

I grunted when he gripped me at the base of my shaft, knowing he planned to draw this out. "No," I managed through gritted teeth. "Too uncomfortable…"

A long lick from base to tip had my knees buckling and if it wasn't for his quick reflexes, pushing me back and holding me up, I would have fallen over. That's when it crossed my mind that he was, once again, preventing any movement and I groaned.

"Hmmm… no worries, love. Less work for me…"

Keeping his dark stare on my face, he bent forward, pink tongue coming out and licking over the head, collecting the precum that had leaked out. I hissed, my hips fighting to thrust but stopped by his strength to keep me still. He kept going, head leaning to the side as he went downward, stopping at the base where his fingers where. He nipped at my 'V' indentation, before soothing it with his tongue. He hummed in his throat as he backed away, his hand now stroking me softly, just enough to drive me crazy.

"I must say you taste exquisite, Stefan."

My hands gripped the bark behind me, the slight pain allowing me to focus some. "What am I supposed to say, Klaus? Thank you?"

"Oh, if not now, I'm sure you'll thank me profusely when I through with you."

Damn it.

Without hesitation, he slipped my cock passed his lips and over his tongue, all the while his eyes stayed on mine and for the life of me, I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to. That accompanied by the sight of his mouth around me was enough to make me forget everything else. His tongue swirled over the head again and then back, taking all of me down his throat and swallowing around me.

"Fuck, Klaus!"

He groaned, the vibration causing me to let go of the tree trunk and grab his head, my fingers clutching his hair. He swallowed around me again and I arched, feeling my face change as white hot ecstasy shot up my spine. I growled when he let go and stood up, his fingers still gripping me. Klaus licked his lips slowly, his own face changed and blue eyes shifting to a glowing amber color. I snarled, my inner vampire coming to the surface with a vengeance as he gave a sharp twist of his wrist.

"You don't want me to stop, do you, Ripper…" he murmured against my lips as his finger worked me expertly. "I can tell you don't… your heated flesh…" he moved to my neck, his fangs scraping a trail up to my ear, "your hard cock welcoming my hand like an old friend…"

I chuckled breathlessly, "Well, seeing as you've touched me before, I would assume that would happen."

"Cheeky, aren't we?" He asked, a hint of a growl to his tone.

Before I could respond, he sank his fangs into my neck and I gasped. As he drank from me, his hand picked up its pace, just on the edge supernatural speed. His hands let go of my hips so I was free to thrust in time with his hand. My head hung on his shoulder, my own fangs drawing a find red line on his skin. The way he pulled away from my neck with a groan and his hand pausing his circuit on my length struck a fire within me because in the next moment, my hand was in his hair. I moved his neck to the side just enough for me to do a little of my own teasing. My tongue danced its way down from his ear, tracing nonsensical patterns in his flesh. When his grip tightened in response, I nipped his neck hard, leaving quite the bruise before I watched it heal and then doing it again.

"Stop teasing me, Stefan…" He snarled.

I chuckled darkly. "Oh, how the tables have turned… I think you deserve this teasing, Klaus. I would even go as far as to say…" Taking him off guard, I turned us around, my hand on his hips and my hand down his jeans. "It's my turn to drive you crazy."

Apparently not liking the change in position, he moved against my hand. I narrowed my eyes and pushed him back, staring at him. His visage had disappeared and he stared back with blue eyes before relaxing with a dirty smirk that told of things I probably would not be prepared to hear.

"Suit yourself. Do your worst, love."

I paused, unsure and when his smirk grew wider at my hesitation, I growled, tugging on his cock. He seemed to have forgotten where my hand was because he gave a gasp and his eyes darkened to a deep indigo, his upper lips curled into a snarl. Not stopping, I kept my hand moving back and forth, baring my fangs before sinking them into his neck. His fingernails dig into my back, drawing blood as he dragged them across my skin. His other hand found its way to my length again, matching the speed of my own.

His blood was tangy and sweet and I moaned as I swallowed, feeling the slight pain and dizziness – that I hadn't noticed until now – from his bite fade away. I drank slowly so as not to drain him, pulling away after a few moments. When I looked at his face, I was a little shocked at the sight of his face; thrown back and his mouth open as he panted. His brow was furrowed in a look of complete abandon and I relished in it, locking the image away for future reference, before I leaned down and kissed him. He responded immediately, his mouth bearing no resistance to mine and I took what I wanted. He deepened the kiss with a tilt of his head, his tongue dominant even with the position we were in. We explored every nook and cranny of each other, nipping lips and groaning at the taste of the other.

At the same time, we picked up the pace, our hands a blur as we took each other to completion. In the midst of the ever tightening coil in my stomach, I heard Klaus say something to me, but the sound was so soft that I barely heard a thing, even with my hearing. I got the gist of it, though, and wanted him to repeat himself. I nuzzled my way up to his ear.

"Mind repeating yourself, Klaus? I didn't quite catch that…" He growled when I nipped his ear, the sound sending a shiver down my spine and tightening the coil even more so that I was just on the edge, about to fall off.

"You know very well what I said. Don't make me ask again," his voice was low and husky and I chuckled, the sound hitching when he grabbed the base of my cock again, "I can keep this up indefinitely, Stefan; my control is impeccable if you haven't noticed. Your release depends on me. Do you really wish to test me on this?"

My face changed, much to his satisfaction, as his hand started moving again, picking up where he left off. Just before I did what he asked, I wanted to have the last word.

"I knew what you wanted, I just thought it would be nice to hear it again." With that, I sunk my teeth into him again, groaning at the flavor. At the same time, I felt his teeth in my neck and his thumb moved to rub roughly against a spot behind my shaft that I didn't even know existed. We both growled against each other's necks, our hips thrusting in time with the waves of pleasure. When we came down, we pulled away from each other, licking the bite marks closed.

Klaus was silent and tense, so tense that I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong when he moved. He lifted my head and looked into my eyes, his pupils dilating and for a second, I could have sworn he was going to make me forget everything and send me back to Mystic Falls. Color me surprised when he spoke the next words.

"Remember."

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say here except for tell me your thoughts and go on to the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Hello, people! Okay, so this is the second part! Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_ Previously on The Hybrid and the Saint… _ **

_Klaus was silent and tense, so tense that I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong when he moved. He lifted my head and looked into my eyes, his pupils dilating and for a second, I could have sworn he was going to make me forget everything and send me back to Mystic Falls. Color me surprised when he spoke the next words._

_"Remember."_

* * *

**Stefan Pov**

I knew the moment that I was forced to remember a part of my past that had been taken from me, that Elena Gilbert wasn't what I wanted after all. It was freeing, to be completely honest; like a veil was lifted and I could finally see with the haze covering my vision, supernatural, though it may be. I began to notice small things, things that I noticed before only now my feelings weren't making me ignorant.

There was a time when I saw Damon and Elena in the same room, exchanging glances when they thought I wasn't looking.

Elena giving my brother these shy smiles whenever he complimented her.

There were brushes of the hands and the brightening of the eyes whenever the other walked into the room.

Believe or not, when I was with Klaus those few months, it was like discovering that part of myself that I had shut away for so long.

It felt good.

* * *

**Third Pov**

_There's a lone car on a darkened street, the streetlight flickering on and off. In the car, two figures are entangled with each other. The female of the pair is doing her best to undo the male's shirt and once she's through with that, she moved to his trousers._

_Stefan leaned forward and buried his face in the woman's neck, his hands grasping her hips. He inhaled once and his face changed just before he bites down, the flesh tearing as his teeth sink into her neck. The woman lets out a cry of pain and partly pleasure as Stefan tightens his grip on her. When she slumped over, her heart coming to a stop, he moved her over to the other side of the seat, getting out of the car and wiping his mouth. He fixed his clothes and walks away, not aware of the figure in the background watching his every move._

_…_

_"So, enlighten me." Klaus spoke, leaning forward on the table they're sitting at. "What makes you so special that you risked seeking me out? You could have very well been killed, mate."_

_"Hmm… yeah, that could've happened. But you won't kill me. Would you like to know why?"_

_Klaus sat back and pretended to think, then shrugged, draining his glass. "Pray tell."_

_Folding his arms across his chest, Stefan fixed Klaus with a stare. "You already know who I am, don't you? You've been following me and didn't think I'd notice."_

_His drinking partner is silent as he stared back at Stefan for a while before a smirk comes to his face. He knows that Stefan knows that he's been followed; he'd wanted to see how long it would take for the infamous Ripper to notice._

_Not very long, evidently._

_"Well, I suppose," Klaus signaled for another round, "I wanted a show, up close and personal. Is that too much to ask? Five minutes of your time for little 'ol me?"_

_Stefan raised an eyebrow at Klaus' request, his own smirk becoming visible when a man stopped by their table. The waitress that had come by with their drinks was brushed aside, conveniently landing in Klaus' lap. Stefan watched them for a moment before focusing on the man demanding their attention._

_"Where the hell's my wife?"_

_"I don't know. I give up." Stefan answered and Klaus looked on, anticipation in his eyes._

_The man bristled, grinding his teeth. "You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight."_

_Klaus laughed. Smiling widely, Stefan called over a blonde woman wearing a black flapper dress. "Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second."_

_"Oh, thank God." The man is relieved, rushing forward to hug the woman to his chest. He backs away, kissing her forehead and then grabbing her hand. Glancing back at Stefan and Klaus, he tugged her along with him. "Come on, we're leaving."_

_Before he can move, however, Stefan stops him and compels him. Sensing what's about to happen, Klaus sends the waitress on her way after empting the platter of the drinks she had brought with her._

_"Oh, no, no, no, no," Stefan said, locking eyes with the man. His pupils widened, the mind control taking effect. "_ _No. You're sitting."_

_The man sat down next to Klaus and Lila next to Stefan. He turned to Lila and raised her hand in his, taking off her glove and then reaching into his pocket. When his hand reappears, he holds a small pocket knife. He flipped it open with a flick of his wrist._

_"What the hell are you doing?" The man questioned, his eyes locked wide with fear on the knife and his wife's exposed wrist._

_Klaus seemed intrigued. Tilting his head, Stefan gripped Lila's hand and cut her wrist. Blood instantly welled over and poured into a glass Stefan has placed below the dripping red liquid. The scent of it filled Stefan's senses and even as he pulled himself back from feeding from her vein, he can't stop his face from changing the tiniest bit. His veins crawl and his eyes darken but for moment before it faded away. Of course, as Klaus is watching, he caught the slip and his grip tightened on his own glass. Satisfied with the amount of blood he had, Stefan let go of Lila's wrist, the blood still flowing._

_"Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan nodded toward the back of the establishment and Lila got up, leaving her husband behind. He turns back and compelled the man again. "I'd like you to join me for a drink."_

_The green-eyed vampire handed the man the glass with the blood of his wife in it. The man looked horrified as he stared at the glass; it's clear to the two other men that the man wanted to move way but Stefan's compulsion prevents him from doing so. He shook his head. "What kind of sick freaks are you?"_

_Stefan's eyes narrowed. "I said, drink!"_

_Shakily, the man hand reached out, hesitating before he took a sip of his wife's blood._

_"I didn't catch your name." Stefan said, smiling as he leans back and watches._

_"Go to hell."_

_The man's face twisted into a sneer, but you could still see the fear in his eyes. Klaus laughed again, enjoying the man's bravado._

_"Do you want another sip?" Stefan asked, eyebrow raised._

_"Liam," the man sighed, almost choking on the disgust of what he'd just done, "Liam Grant."_

_Stefan grinned. "Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam."_

_Liam paled and lifted the glass to his mouth and does as he's told. There's a still more blood left in the glass and Stefan smirked._

_"Finish it."_

_…_

_Klaus is walking down a hallway, drink in hand when he paused, coming to a stop with his head titled to the side. Swirling the liquid in the glass around, he finished it and turned around to face the person behind him. The man's shirt is undone at the collar and he has his own drink and, although mostly empty, he tossed back the last bit before setting it down as well._

_"You've been following me, I presume?" Klaus asked._

_The other man shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I just wanted to you to feel what it was like to have someone follow you around. I figured it would do you some good to be on the other side of the fence, so to speak."_

_"You do realize that this is a very dangerous game you're playing, Stefan? I could just as easily rip you apart than sit down for a polite conversation…"_

_Again, Stefan shrugged his shoulders, moving to stand in front of Klaus, a mischievous glint in his eye. He leaned forward, his mouth just barely grazing Klaus' neck. He skimmed his nose along the hybrid's skin, inhaling his scent greedily. When he finally spoke, his voice was husky with desire. "I think I'll take the risk. What can I say? I love a good challenge…"_

_With that, Stefan backed away, smirking at Klaus' darkened eyes and triumph in his own as he noticed the faint yellow tinge to them. He turned and walked back down the hallway, being sure to pick up his glass. Klaus watched him leave, closing his eyes tightly when Stefan's form disappeared around the corner and trying to calm himself down. Never before had anyone proximity caused him to react in such a way._

_He didn't know if he didn't like it._

_…_

_A picture fell from the wall as Stefan was slammed into it. He grunted when the body pressed against him kept him firmly against the wall, unable to move an inch. Veins crawled below his eyes and his eyes were a deep red, black around the edges. Another form appeared, this one shorter than Stefan. His face buried itself in Stefan's neck, the brunet's eyes rolled in the back of his head._

_"You do realize that your sister is going to be pissed that we're late?" Stefan gasped out._

_The other man growled as he lifted his head and planted a searing kiss on Stefan's lips, plunging his tongue into his mouth with the intent on shutting him up. When he pulled away, his hands were on either side of Stefan's face, barring him in._

_"I don't give a bloody damn what my sister wants…" the man said, his voice just barely a whisper and causing Stefan to shudder in response. His dark blue gaze was intent on Stefan's face as he spoke the next words. "What I want right now is you, Ripper, on your knees…"_

_Stefan grinned. "Is that what this is about, Klaus? All you needed to do was ask… no coercing necessary."_

_Klaus snarled softly when Stefan licked his lips and, without another word, indeed slid to his knees. The sound of buttons being undone could be heard just before Klaus let out a loud, drawn-out moan, one hand coming off the wall to bury itself in Stefan's locks and grip tightly. He stilled Stefan's movements seconds before Klaus' hips began to move. When he saw what being asked of him, Stefan raised his hands to the backs of Klaus bare thighs and relaxed his throat. Looking up at Klaus and locking gazes, he pulled Klaus to him once to show he was ready. In the next second, Stefan had Klaus' entire length down his throat and smirked as he swallowed around him._

_"Bloody hell…" Klaus gritted out when he pulled out and Stefan's teeth scraped his underside lightly. He tightened his grip in Stefan's hair and began to move faster, filling Stefan's mouth over and over again. The only sounds in the room were wet noises and Klaus grunting and growling of pleasure. Three knocks echoed throughout the room and Klaus growled again as he stopped, this time in annoyance._

_"What?" He snapped._

_There was silence before a man's voice was heard. "I apologize for the interruption, Mr. Mikaelson, but I must inform you that your sister is… urgently requesting you and Mr. Salvatore's presence downstairs."_

_Klaus' jaw tensed, a gasp sounded afterwards when Stefan began to move on his own, further tightening the coil in Klaus' stomach. He looked down at Stefan, eyes narrowed as if to tell him to stop what he was doing. Stefan's response was to take Klaus' cock out of his mouth and lick slowly at the underside at the same time taking Klaus whole again and swallowing around him as he dug his fingernails into Klaus' skin. The pleasure and pain combination caused a bright light behind Klaus' eyelids before his body locked down._

_"Mr. Mikaelson?"_

_Stefan grinned as he watched Klaus come down and then the look of rapture disappear as he tucked himself back into his trousers, buttoning himself up and stalking to the door. Yanking it open, he gripped the man by the collar and brought him close to his face. Stefan chuckled at the fear in the man's eyes as they flickered back and forth between himself and Klaus._

_"Let me make one thing clear… I don't care what my siblings want, when this door is closed and locked, I do not wish to be disturbed by anyone, least of all, you. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" The man nodded, his fear skyrocketing. "Good man." Klaus smiled brightly before scowling and tossing the man out, the door closing solidly behind him._

_Stefan was in front of the mirror, fixing his tie when he noticed the man was gone. He turned around, surprise flickering in his eyes for just a moment when he saw Klaus standing right behind him. Klaus stared at him, tilting his head as his eyes roved over Stefan's clothes before he smirked._

_"I don't recall telling you to move, Stefan," Klaus spoke, the smirk widening at Stefan's clenched fists, "or telling you to get dressed, either."_

_…_

_Rebekah is dancing with a man while Stefan and Klaus watch. Suddenly, Stefan hears something and looks around, the hair standing up on the back of his neck. The front door bursts opens and policemen enter, swarming the bar. They start shooting and Rebekah, Stefan, and Klaus hid behind the bar. One of the bullets hit a wall behind them and fell to the floor. Reaching out, Stefan picked it up and examined it._

_"They're using wooden bullets," he said, his voice now anxious. "They know."_

_Rebekah gasped behind him and Stefan turned in her direction, seeing both of their wide-eyed looks._

_"That means he's here…" Rebekah breathed._

_Stefan brows furrowed and he was confused. "Who? Who's here?"_

_He looked at Klaus, whose expression had changed to one of grim determination. He yanked his sister to her feet, pulling away to the back. "Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart."_

_Rebekah gave Klaus a look and her brother narrowed his eyes before he pushed her in the direction he wanted her to go. Stefan saw Rebekah's necklace on the floor and reached out to pick it up when Klaus stopped him. Looking into Stefan's eyes, he stared before resolve forms and he gave Stefan one final kiss._

_"I'm sorry, this has to end here."_

_The younger vampire's heart clenched in his chest. "What are you talking about?"_

_Klaus started to compel him, his pupil widening. "You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan." His words catch on Stefan's name as he watches the glaze form over Stefan's eyes, showing that the compulsion is taking hold. He whispers his last words, his fingers brushing gently against Stefan's cheek._

_"Thank you."_

_In the next second, Klaus is gone, nowhere to be seen. Stefan blinked and his expression showed his confusion as if he knew something was missing. Looking down, he saw the necklace from Rebekah's neck on the ground. He picked it up, looking at it before pocketing it and standing up. He heard the policemen headed toward the back of the bar and vamp speeds out the back into the night._

_…_

**Stefan Pov**

I came back to the present with a gasp, all the emotions that the compulsion locked away came rushing back and I stared into the blue eyes of the man I had fallen for so long ago. He looked on edge, as if waiting for me to yell or scream at him. His gaze flickered back and forth between my own, waiting for a response. This time I'll give him one. Raising my hand, I caressed his cheek, the very same action he did for me that day he left. He gasped and my heart twisted when I see the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

"Stefan… I'm so sorry…" He whispered and I knew his guard is down, his inner most secrets exposed for me to see. "I had to protect you from Mikael, I… I couldn't put you in harm's way, not any more than I already had…" The tears he was trying to hold back fell over and I took a shaky breathe, my own throat closing up. "I searched everywhere for you when it was safe… Elijah and Rebekah, even Kol helped me, but nothing… you were gone…"

He started to speak again, but I silenced him with a kiss that took my own breathe away. Pulling away with one last nibble to his bottom lip, I wiped his tears away with the pads of my thumb, leaning my forehead against his. Staring into his eyes, I spoke from my heart.

"I'm here now, Niklaus," I said passionately, hearing the hitch in his breathing at the sound of his full name, "I'm not going anywhere…"

…

That night, Klaus gave up all desire to make any hybrids and called his family to join us in the house that he had purchased. Kol was undaggered, making me laugh when, the moment he woke up, he was sauntering into the room with a glass of bourbon.

_"Greetings from the dead. Well… not really dead, I suppose, but no matter. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" His eyes roved over my form and I raised an eyebrow at his perusal. Lifting his hand in a gesture of surrender, he continued with a cheeky grin and a tilt of his head. It was then I knew where Klaus had gotten it from. "No need to worry about me, mate. I tend to stay firmly on my… team, I guess you could say. Although, I can see the appeal. You had dear old Nik's knickers in a twist over your disappearance if he hasn't told you," he grinned suddenly, mischief in every tone on his face, "always up in his studio, painting –"_

_"Kol!" Klaus shouted from upstairs._

_"Catch up with you later, mate!" were Kol's last words before he ran out, laughter ringing through the halls as he did._

Arriving back in Mystic Falls, I couldn't help but breath in the incoming drama in the air with a small smile. Turning and watching Klaus get out of the driver's side, there was nothing I could say about the sight of Klaus in leather. The black made his blue eyes stand out and they were intense as he walked up to me, coming to a stop with his hands crossed over his muscular chest. The very same chest that, just last night –

"Feeling nostalgic, love?"

Breaking myself from my more than pleasant thoughts, I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I'm just getting ready for unending drama that's going to unfold when my brother and his girlfriend find out that I've 'come to my senses'," I turned to Klaus with a wink and he smirked, "I just hope they don't do something stupid. I want to be left alone, to be honest, and I seriously hope my brother gets that when I speak to him today."

We started to walk toward the front of the house, the threshold showing no resistance when we step over it. Hired helpers were moving things around and I wasn't surprised when Klaus got on their case when they started manhandling his covered portraits with carelessness.

"If they even so much as tear, I'll rip you apart…" He growled. I chuckled to myself as I climbed the stairs to our room.

Klaus was very adamant in his phone conversation with Elijah that we get the biggest suite and, besides Rebekah who wanted the room for the closet space, it was agreed on. As I pushed the doors open, I was not surprised by the huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room. It didn't take up much space, as there were two large bureaus on either side of the room, and the large window behind one bureau, the other next to the bed behind the dark wood bedside table.

Images began to flow through my mind of Klaus and I on the bed, entangled with each other, not knowing where one began and the other ended…

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and I gasped when I felt the softness of the bed against my back. Klaus hovered over me, a smirk firmly planted on his face and the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was kiss it off.

So I did.

Threading my fingers into his short locks, I tugged him down to my level and took his mouth with my own. He moaned and lined his body up with mine almost immediately, allowing me to feel the heat of his length heavy on my lower stomach. Breaking away from me, he attacked my neck with slow, open-mouth kisses, nibbling my skin here and there and making me squirm, my other hand clutching his waist.

"It's all well and good that you're able to touch and see each other again, but we do have some business to get to. So if you can manage to unstick yourselves and tuck the little ones back where they belong, do meet us downstairs."

Klaus sighed, his head hanging on my shoulder. "This family makes me want to murder people."

I laughed, running my fingers through the hair that I was so tightly gripping just moments before. "Yeah, well, you can't do that _because_ they're your family."

He lifted his head and stood up, pulling me with him. A scowl formed on his face, but I caught sight of the playful glint in his eyes. "Why must you always be the one to spoil my fun?"

Raising an eyebrow, I stepped forward and fixed his clothes, making sure I grazed his skin with my fingers as I did so. His stomach muscles clenched and I smiled. "Hmmm… then I guess you can blame them for that. I mean, who knows when I'll be in the mood again?"

Chuckling at the surprised look on his face, I kissed him once before walking away.

…

"Do you really think this is going to go our way tonight, Klaus?" I asked as we sit in his car on the opposite side of the street from the Mystic Grill. I see Damon came out and he's on his phone, talking to someone. He doesn't seem to notice the car on the street.

"I've learned quite a few lessons in planning ahead, love," he said, his voice the only sound in the silence, "kill anyone who gets in your way."

I turn to him and my eyes travel over his fierce expression as he watched through the windshield. I followed his gaze, seeing – without a hint of anything, no emotion whatsoever – Elena stepped out of Caroline's car with Bonnie. She headed straight toward Damon, embracing him tightly while he kissed her hair and again, there's nothing. I feel Klaus' eyes watching me and gave him a reassuring smile as I opened the door and get out. Before I took one step forward, Klaus has me pinned me to the passenger side door, his lips on mine before I could think. There's no hesitation, no caring that anyone, especially Damon, could see us, as I sink into his kiss with fervor, twining my tongue with his. When he pulls away, I'm a bit dazed, but have enough coherency and licked my lips, tasting pure Klaus on my tongue.

Grinning slyly, Klaus heaves himself off of me and sauntered toward the entrance, a little jump in his step. I unabashedly stared at his ass for a second before, I too, begin walking toward the front entrance, noticing with a twinge of annoyance that Elena and the rest haven't even gone inside. I see Klaus give them a beaming smile when he passed them.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?"

They're wide-eyed as they watched me approach and believe or not, Elena is the one that stepped forward to greet me. I glanced at Damon before my eyes focused back on Elena, her brown eyes not compared to the bright blue I loved. Curiously, I noticed her heartbeat was significantly slowly than should normal for the average human. It was slow and barely there, the beat not unlike my own. Seems like she changed her mind.

"Hey, Stefan."

I raised an eyebrow, expecting more, but nonetheless… "Hey, Elena."

Before anyone else could speak, I moved around my ex and walked into the establishment, hearing them as they followed in behind me. Looking around, I smirked when I see it's completely empty and Klaus was in the very back, already nursing an entire bottle of bourbon and two glasses. When I reached the booth, I slid in, grabbing a glass and filling it. I pay no mind to the others that are clearly not wanting to sit next to us, but the more we stay here, the more we have to endure the accusation and whatever they decided they want to say and I would really rather be stuck underneath some _one_ , if you get my drift.

"So, what did you do, compel everyone to stay away for a few hours?"

He shrugged uncharacteristically, a small smile on his face. "I suppose I did. A family meeting, as trivial as this one may be, should be kept in private."

I nodded, agreeing, before draining my glass and speaking again, leaning my head back against the booth seat.

"You know, this isn't the ideal spot to sit in if you want to get this farce of a family meeting over with."

He grunted and I know he was glaring at them by the increased rate in heartbeat from Bonnie. I smirked.

"What would you have me do, Stefan? Do as they please?"

Ignoring the way his words sent a shiver down my spine, I spoke. "It really wouldn't hurt much, would it? Besides, just think about it, Nik; the more we stay here, the drunker I get and I would much rather be of sound mind when we get home later…"

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus sighed a moment later, resigned as he snatched the bottle up and took a swig. I left the glasses where they were as Klaus walked toward the group of people that used to be a part of my life. I stood behind him, eyes on my brother who was staring at Klaus with hatred. I growled lowly in warning and Damon's eyes went wide as his stare snapped to mine, surprised that I was acting this way.

"Well, since you all insist on this meeting, it would only be… fair to you that you choose a place to be seated," I snorted in amusement and shook my head at Klaus' antics. "And make it quick, I grow weary of being in your presence."

Damon sneered, the look calming some as Elena rubbed his arm. "Should we feel special? The Big Bad Wolf gives us a choice. Oh, how honorable of you…"

Klaus shrugged and tilted his head and I knew there was smirk on his face. "It is honorable, isn't it? I give you a choice whether or not you want me to continue waiting, therefore resulting in a show that includes me buried deep inside your brother, his face contorted in ecstasy as he screams my name or…" I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to cool down my now raging erection. "We can sit in a booth of your choosing and discuss whatever is you wanted to talk about like civilized people."

It was silent for two beats before Damon stepped forward, intent to kill. I moved faster than he did, simultaneously twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him headfirst into the closest table. He grunted and struggled to get loose and I snarled, pulling his arm further back causing a yell of pain.

"Damn it, Stefan! Let go of me! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

I flipped him over, my hand gripping his throat. Seeing red at the nerve he had of asking such a question, I wrenched a piece of wood from above the booth. With a loud snarl, I plunged it into his gut, relishing in the shout of agony. Making sure it was deep enough to touch the table he was laying on, I let go of him. There was a shift on the air and I turned around to see Klaus on his knees, with Bonnie standing over him. Klaus let out a grunt, his face changing as he tried to fight it, clutching the sides of his head. I strode forward, only to stop midway at the pinprick of a needle in my neck. Fire shot through my system and I crumbled to my knees, my sight going blurry. I collapsed to my side, watching helplessly as Klaus' neck was twisted and he too slumped to the ground.

The last thing I saw was Caroline watching everything with a shocked look on her face.

…

The rattling of chains woke me and I opened my eyes to see Damon locking the steel door shut. I growled as I flashed forward, but then found myself extremely weak as I tried to wrench the door open. He slammed the door into my face with force, knocking me down.

"Stefan, I know you're pissed with me right now, but I have got to try and fix this. I can't just –

I pinned him with a look of utter disgust. "What? You can't just what, Damon? Let me be happy? What is it that you really want, huh, _brother_?" I spat the word like a curse and my eyes narrowed when he flinched. "Hit a nerve, have I? Tell me what you want. You want me to watch as you and Elena live happily ever fucking after in this house, every day of the rest of my life? Wait until you decide what you want to do with me? Be the best man at your goddamn wedding?"

Damon rolled his eyes but I saw the pain and the hurt. "Don't be so melodramatic, Stefan. We'll get you through whatever it is Klaus did to you and –"

I roared. " _I don't fucking need anything from any of you, Damon!"_

There was a noise and I looked up to see Klaus on the other side and I got to his side as fast as I could, glaring at the chains that held him down. "I wanted to be left alone, but you fucking insisted on having a last minute request." I gritted my teeth. "What is it going to take for you to understand that?"

I tenderly brushed a hair out of Klaus' face, smiling softly when his face turned into my hand. A low growl started in his chest and I tensed, moving away too late before his eyes flashed open and he bit down on my hand. I hissed and cried out from the werewolf venom seeping into my system before Klaus realized who I was and let go. His blue eyes lost their amber hue as they stared, horrified, into mine as my world began to spin and tilt.

"Stefan…"

"Stefan!"

My name sounded like it was coming from twenty directions as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fell to my side for the second time tonight.

…

Awake once again, I heard a distant roar from down the stone hallway. I moaned, my body weaker than last time; I barely had enough strength to roll my head to the side to see out the barred slits in the metal door. I furrowed my gaze, scanning through my memory to see if there was a second cell built when I was here. I came up empty and my hands gripped my knees angrily, pain shooting through my injured hand, at the fact that they had planned this; actually built another cell for Klaus and I. I thought about calling for help, but Klaus was the only one with a cell phone since I'd left mine in our bedroom; calling Elijah was out of the question for calling in reinforcements. I groaned, my head began to spin again.

There was a slid of metal on metal as the bar that closed the door scrapped across his holdings, opening the door to whoever it was. I closed my eyes quickly, my pale and sickly complexion surely making it look like I was weak and tired. Small, soft fingers brushed across my cheek and I twitched, not liking it. I opened my eyes the smallest bit, my chest rumbling when I saw it was Elena. She was kneeling next to me, stroking my hair out of my face. My throat was beginning to itch and I felt my veins crawl below my eyes. Partly knowing what I was doing and partly not, my hand whipped up to grip Elena around the mouth, muffling her scream of surprise before I tugged her down to my face.

Another roar sounded and I snarled in kind when I lunged, sinking my teeth into my prey's carotid artery. Blood gushed into my mouth and I swallowed mouthful after mouthful, feeling my strength return as well as the pain of Klaus' bite. Once she was halfway to within an inch of her life, I wasted no time in snapping her neck, kicking her body away from mine as I grabbed at the wall, trying to stand. As I was ready to walk away, I stopped, looking back at Elena's body and smirked.

…

**Klaus Pov**

No…

My mind must be sluggish from all the vervain they pumped into me upon arriving here…

No…

It's not possible…

No…

I didn't…

"Stefan…"

I watched as Stefan slipped to the floor, blood oozing out of the bite that I just gave him. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Stefan! Klaus, you piece of shit! You fucking bit him?!" Damon yelled and I felt my face snap to the side with his punch.

With my body as weak as it was, I didn't have enough energy to growl back or even to threaten the elder Salvatore. My eyes were stuck on Stefan as he lay on the floor, his face already twisted in pain. Damon produced a needle from his coat pocket and stabbed it into my neck, the poisonous herb making me further slump over, my chained hands the only thing stopping my body from hitting the floor.

Satisfied with my state, Damon headed to the door, pulling it open.

"Blondie! Get in here!"

I heard a huff of annoyance from upstairs before there was a rush of wind and Caroline appeared in the doorway. I could only imagine the typical Caroline pose, arms crossed over her chest and her bright blue eyes narrowed with an expression of disdain.

"I already told you – all of you – that I wanted no part in this. You told me you would leave them alone! For god's sake, Damon, he's your brother!"

Damon scoffed. "And tell me, oh-little-Ms. Righteous, when was the last time I ever told the truth?"

Caroline went silent and with a little effort, I managed to raise my head a bit to see her looking at me. There a look in her eyes that told of apology, but in my condition, I could have mistaken it for something else.

"The last time that you told the truth is when you told Elena you loved her. You fought like hell with Stefan over her," Damon opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off with a wave of her hand, "and don't give that load of crap about Stefan being different. Love is love, damn it, and your brother is in it so why can't you accept that? Have you noticed any mass murders lately since the one house on the East Coast _months_ ago? Notice that they stopped happening all together? That was Stefan's doing. Why don't you use your head, Damon? Klaus has been looking for Stefan and losing his mind doing it."

Damon shook his head. "This is different, Blondie. My brother was in love with Elena when he left. Why in the hell would he go from her to… to _him?_ "

This time, Caroline was the one who shook her head, her features displaying her exasperation. "You do realize how hypocritical you sound, right? Elena fell for you, didn't she? Granted, Klaus had done a hell of a lot more, but what right do you have to judge and look down your nose on their relationship? Get your act together, Damon Salvatore… let them go and go back to Elena. Live happily after with her and leave Stefan, Klaus and the Mikaelsons alone."

With that, she walked away and Damon stood where he was. When he turned his head to look at me, the look on his face expressed how much Caroline's words had changed him.

"You may be fooling everyone else, Klaus, but you're not gonna get around me. You and your family are gonna regret messing my brother." Giving me one final glare, he walked forward and picked Stefan up off the floor. As he left with Stefan in his arms, I could see the blood on the ground Stefan had left behind, his wound still open from my bite. Rage slowly filled me when I realized that Stefan was in pain and I couldn't heal him. I roared, vowing whoever else had a hand in this would have hell to pay.

...

I was absolutely still, gathering my strength for just enough force to break out of these chains. I began to fantasize about each and every one of their deaths and it kept me preoccupied for the time being. It would be broken momentarily when I would hear Stefan groan in the other cell just across the corridor. I closed my eyes, memories rushing to the forefront of the few months we had spent together since I told Stefan to remember me. I felt my body relax with every image of his smile or the phantom feeling of his touch on my skin.

The subtle squeak of metal on metal broken my concentration yet again and I opened my eyes, looking toward my cell door. I then realized that it wasn't mine, but Stefan's and by the sound of light footsteps, I knew it had to be Elena. I roared again, yanking against the chains harshly, feeling the wall give way, but not enough, and pieces of stone falling around me. My energy now depleted, I gritted my teeth, imagining that she was in Stefan's cell or even worse, touching him.

When I heard a deep snarl and then cry of shock followed by the wet squelching of fangs sinking into pliant flesh, I grinned. A _snap_ and a heavy _thump_ sounded moments later. I heard heavier albeit slower footsteps; my brow furrowed in confusion when I heard a dragging noise and then silence just feet from my cell door. Seconds later, it swung open and Stefan appeared, pulling the body of one Elena Gilbert behind him. Her neck was a right state, the skin torn viciously and dripping blood everywhere.

"Klaus, I brought you…" he dragged her forward until she was practically on my lap, "… a little present."

He was breathing heavily, his skin sweating profusely and his eyes a dull green as a result of my venom in his system, and my eyes narrowed at the open the wound on his hand. If his brother cared about him or loved him at all, he would have taken my blood to heal Stefan, but it would appear he wants us as weak as possible for whatever he has planned.

I chuckled weakly as Stefan pulled Elena by her hair, her neck resting by my mouth. I turned my head slightly, my fangs descending before I bit down deeply with a growl. Slowly, I felt the strength of the vervain wash away, leaving only the smallest amount left. Wanting her to suffer, I drank until she was nearly drained completely before moving my face away, Stefan pushing her limp form to the side and reaching up to jerk my chains loose. They clattered to the ground and I broke the shackles on my wrist and rose to my feet, immediately biting into my wrist and holding it out to Stefan. After a look of gratitude, he took my arm and drank, his eyes closing. A gasp in the doorway stopped us and Stefan let go of me, licking his lips before he spoke, his voice cold but curious.

"Well, hello there, Caroline. Is there something I can help you with?"

She swallowed thickly, twisting her hands nervously. "D-Damon sent me down here to check on you, but I…"

Stefan did give her a chance to finish, the sound of his brother's name making him snap as he took a step toward Caroline. I moved to stand in front of him, my hand on his upper arm, retraining him from going any further. He gave me a look of confusion and a little jealousy, but I reassured him with a kiss, my hands holding his neck. It was short, but not without meaning. I backed off and with one last pointed look into his eyes, I turned to Caroline.

"I would assume from the conversation you had with Damon earlier, you have good news, yes? Perhaps a way out of here without hurting your friends in the process?"

Her eyes narrowed as she gestured to Elena laying sprawled out on the floor behind me. "Well, I don't think that matters now, does it, Klaus? I'm actually cursing myself for asking for it in the first place, to be completely honest with you." She rolled her eyes with a huff of annoyance.

"Ask?" Stefan spoke from next to me. "What do you mean 'ask'? You called someone?"

…

**Damon Pov**

I was pacing back and forth across the floor in front of the fireplace, trying to figure out what kind of compulsion or witchy spell that Klaus and his siblings put on Stefan. There was just absolutely no way that my brother could be in cahoots with any male romantically. My mind flashed back to just hours ago to when Klaus basically attacked Stefan against the side of his car, hands gripping his hips and the sound of lips moving against each other.

The only response that came from us was a whispered, "Holy shit…" from Caroline.

I sighed again, throwing my cellphone on the chair. I hadn't been able to contact anyone, not even Liv because of Klaus; he'd compelled the police station not to answer any calls from any of us, including me. Bonnie was at her house going through her grimoire, trying to find a way around this, but it looked the spirits were just outright ignoring her. I sat on the couch, my head in my hands, utterly frustrated.

I jerked back up as the front door slammed open, the door hanging on its hinges. In the doorway stood Elijah, Rebekah and someone else I didn't recognize. They walked in, Elijah helping his sister over the broken door. The other nameless one just kicked it out of his way, the heavy wood scratching at the floor as it skidded down the small set of steps.

Before I could begin to speak, I was suddenly airborne, falling to the ground hard on my alcohol bar. Glass dug into my skin and the liquid burned into the cuts. I looked up into Rebekah's furious expression, not even having to wonder what it was she was angry about.

"Where the bloody hell are my brothers, you back-stabbing piece of –"

Elijah stepped forward, his face calm but I could see the anger behind his dark eyes. "Sister, we spoke of this before we arrived, yes?"

"I know very well what we talked about, Elijah," Rebekah, not stopping from trying to dagger me with her eyes, and letting out a growl of impatience. "Just hurry up and get on with it."

It was then that I noticed the words Rebekah had spoken.

"What do you mean, brothers? Klaus is the only one…" My voice trailed off at the look on Rebekah's face.

Elijah stepped forward, his voice low and serious. "You have no need to worry about my sister's words. If I were you, Damon – and I assure you, I am glad of that small fact– I would prepare myself as there is a choice you need to make," he pulled a small object from his pocket. Stefan's phone, "you see, all of us were ready to leave this town behind, you and your… friends with it, when we noticed that Stefan and Niklaus had not returned. Imagine our surprise when Kol – I'm not sure you've met as yet…"

The nameless one stepped forward and it was then I noticed the wooden baseball bat by his side. He had been leaning on it and when his name was called, he straightened, the bat going over one of his shoulders. He kind of reminded me of Klaus, but had dark eyes like Elijah, with an expression to match. It turned mocking as he looked me over.

"Hmmm… no. I've met a lot of people, brother, and this one doesn't particularly stand out, I'm afraid."

I could have sworn a small smirk crossed Elijah's face before he continued. "Pity. Back to business, I suppose. Kol informed us of a cellphone call from a certain vampire in your little group telling us that two members of our family had been kidnapped and taken here. However, now it comes back to what I said earlier, Damon. She asked of us one simple request. That we, in no way, are to harm you as much as she wished it otherwise and I will give her that." He stopped and looked at Stefan's phone as it beeped. A smirk rose on his face, tilting his lips upwards and a shiver chased its way down my spine at the unusual expression.

Barbie Klaus stepped forward and took the phone from her brother, curiosity in her features. As she scanned whatever it was, she turned her head to look at me. Her eyes darkened with blood and black veins came into view as she bared her teeth, the ends glistening in the light.

"Good."

She flashed to stand in front of me. The second before she wrapped her hand around my neck, Elijah interrupted.

"Rebekah, do not make another move; I have not yet finished speaking. Do not make me break my word."

"Yes, well, you talk entirely too much, brother…"

Footsteps sounded in the living room and Stefan and Klaus appeared from behind the corner, smirks on both their faces. My eyes were wide and my mind immediately went to Elena and Klaus noticed my preoccupation.

"Don't worry, Damon. She'll be just fine… eventually. Now, I do believe we have some revenge to exact. Stefan, would you like to go first, love?" Klaus looked positively giddy with anticipation and Stefan shook his head with a smile.

Elijah stopped them. "No, Niklaus. Like I just told our sister, there will be no more maiming or anything of the sort," Elijah turned to me, ignoring Klaus growl of anger. "I made a promise to a friend of yours, Damon Salvatore. Leave now and live the rest of your life in peace. Stay…" he glanced around the room, full of vampires – including himself – that looked about ready to gorge themselves on bloody justice. "…stay and the situation becomes irrefutably awkward."

I looked at Elijah before turning my head to see my brother. Stefan looked in no way sympathetic. His expression was flat, but his eyes were dark and alive with anger. It was then I knew I was wrong to do what I did. Apologizing was out of the question because I knew he wouldn't accept it, not now, so I took a deep breath and ran out of room.

…

**Stefan Pov**

I lounged on the bed, my adrenaline slowly fading away from the night's activities and a completely different chemical flooding through me when I could hear the water from the shower wash over Klaus' skin. I could hear the individual droplets hit the tile floor and the slip and slide of his hands through his hair. I groaned, throwing my arm up to try and block the devastatingly dark fantasies that ran through my mind that would with no doubt come to life if I stepped even one foot in that bathroom.

My back arched as I imagined his hand gripping and pulling on my cock, his finger rubbing roughly on the underside like that first night he touched me. I bit my lip when it changed to his mouth on me, his warm cavern encasing me over and over again, his throat tightening around me…

Fuck it.

…

**Klaus Pov**

I smirked to myself as I heard the bathroom door open and close. My sight was better than any mere vampire and it was easy for me to see through the foggy shower sliding door as Stefan removed his clothing piece by piece. When he was completely bare, he opened the one thing separating us and stepped in, closing it behind him. There a beat of silence and then a low growl of desire and longing as I was slammed into the tile. My hands were clutched in one of Stefan's and held there. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned, leaning in to kiss me.

Testing the strength at which held me caused Stefan to chuckle, his breathe caressing my skin along with raining kisses on my neck. "Trying to get loose, Klaus?"

"Not really, love. I was just wondering when you'd realize that this position isn't going anywhere…"

He shrugged, pulling back with a cheeky grin. His green eyes were bright with playfulness. "Oh, I know. Just wanted to know how it would take you to become a hybrid control freak."

I growled, flipping us over and swallowing his laughter with my mouth. Our cocks rubbed against each other and he groaned when I rolled my hips against him. I broke the kiss and nipped my way down his jawline, his body shuddering when I licked a slow line to the area behind his ear.

"I'll show you control freak, Ripper… turn around. Now."

With a moan, he turned his body to face the tile, his hands stretching back to pull me to him. Moving out of his reach, I grabbed his wrists, leaning forward to place them on the tile over his head, squeezing them; a silent demand to keep them there. I ran my hands over his form, admiring the way his muscles tensed and released at my touch. He rocked backwards and I smirked as I gripped his hips, forcing them to a standstill as well.

He groaned, hanging his head. "Klaus, please… I've waited long enough…"

Nodding solemnly, I tilted my head. "Indeed you have. But I want you wait a while longer… I want to rediscover your body properly, Stefan, and what other way is there to do that than here, in my shower, displayed deliciously in front of me, ripe for the taking," I pressed into him, laying kisses up his spine, "and all mine."

My hand reached around, fingers idly skimming his chest. I moved lower and lower, chuckling at the hitch in breath from the vampire beneath me. Back up again, I twisted and played with the nubs between my thumb and index finger, the passion-filled whisper of my name making me growl. The water falling around us not being enough, I raised my hand to Stefan's mouth, prying his lips open.

"Suck," I said, my voice husky.

Stefan opened his mouth, his tongue wrapping around and between my digits, the feel of the rough muscle sending heat straight down my spine. Slowly losing my control, I removed my fingers and nipped his sides while my other hand gripped his member at the base, preventing any release unless I say so. I placed my hand in the middle of his back firmly, pushing him at an angle that would make this easier for the both of us.

Teasingly and – to Stefan – torturously – I ran my slick fingers along the crease between his cheeks, the pucker tightening and releasing in response. Stefan turned his head to look at me and I locked gazes with him as I pushed passed the first ring of muscle. His eyes slipped closed and a low growl came his chest, his face changing the smallest bit before he opened his eyes again, the color now a dark hunter green. I added another and began scissoring, stretching him.

"It's been too long, hasn't it, Stefan?"

He groaned long and low when I added yet another, his walls fluttering around me as he tried to adjust to the intrusion all over again.

"Way too fucking long…"

I bit my lip at his words as I curled my fingers, the tips coming in contact with a soft spot, not surprised when Stefan let out a loud shout and slammed his hand on the tile, cracks spider-webbing outward from below his palm. His warm tightness had my fingers in a vice grip; he panted harshly, snarling when I stopped.

"Klaus, I swear… don't you dare stop…"

I chuckled darkly, rotating my finger in a slow circular motion on his pleasure spot. His hips began to move, following my hand, but when I tightened my grip on his shaft, he relented, stopping all movements and I pressed harder, picking up my pace.

"Ah! Fuck… Damn it, faster… please…" Stefan pleaded and I complied, my finger blurring against the spot that made him see stars.

A few more thrusts is all it took for Stefan's body to tense, his walls gripping me as he came with a strangled groan, his release painting the wall in white ribbons. I didn't give him a chance to come down, quickly kicking his legs open and thrusting my throbbing cock inside to the hilt. I cursed and clenched my eyes at the tightness surrounding me.

"So warm… so tight… damn, I've missed this…" I groaned.

"For the love of… Klaus, fucking move, please!" Stefan cried out. Opening my eyes, I struggled to calm down as I rested my hands on Stefan's hips. I pulled out slowly, easing myself back in, gritting my teeth when he squeezed me. "I'm done with slow, fucking let go, Niklaus and fuck me!"

I growled loudly at the mention of my given name, my face changing as I gave in to the urge. I pulled out the all the way before surging forward, and then again…

And again…

And again…

Stefan reached back and gripped my hip… "Yes! Harder!"

I tightened my grip and switched my angle, thrusting against his prostate with each pass. I groaned as I watched myself disappear inside of him, the sight enough for me to come that much closer to the edge. Now wanting it to end just yet, I separated us, spinning Stefan around as I grasped his thighs and lifted him up. With his back to the tile again, he clutched my neck and gasped as I pulled down on my length once more, relishing in the way he threw his head back, the look of pleasure on his face as I did. Looking at me again, his hold on me changed and he leaned forward, crashing his mouth to my own, tilting his head almost immediately as my tongue touched his. He moaned against my lips as I set a fast but steady pace, the spot deep inside him in direct line of my cock.

My face still in his hands, he nibbles my bottom lip and I was completely unprepared as his tongue ran along the area above my fangs. I snarled loudly, the sound cracking through the air as I thrust so hard into him, the tiles shook and cracked in the shape of his form.

"Fuck, yes… just like that… liked that, did you? Do it again…"

He licked the spot again before biting my lip and he got what he desired, my hips snapping forward just before I sunk my teeth into his neck. Stefan tensed for the final time, his teeth finding their place in my neck, our release washing over us in a tidal wave at the pleasure and pain.

We came down together slowly, panting onto each other's skin. I let go of him, holding him close as his feet touched the floor. He chuckled, the sound strained and I raised my eyebrows.

"Care to share what's funny, love?"

He shook his head with a smile, his hand reaching to feel the water. "The water's cold."

…

**Stefan Pov**

A glass full of amber liquid appeared in front of and I took it, watching as Klaus sat down beside me, throwing his arm over the back on the couch. His hands played with the hairs on the back of my neck as he spoke, talking a drink from his own glass.

"Do you suppose Damon will attempt to rescue you from the Big Bad Hybrid again?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, leaning my head back into his touch. "I think my brother – if I can call him that anymore – would be really stupid to take me from you and vice versa," I grinned widely, winking at him, "granted, his pride did take a heavy hit, being put down by a girl, no matter what her age."

"Shut it, Stefan!"

Klaus laughed, his one cheek showing off a dimple that I desperately wanted to lick. "Yes, well, we shall be ready when he decides to pick his dignity off the ground," his expression turned serious, his gaze intense, "you belong to me, Stefan Salvatore… with us. You're not going anywhere."

"Hmmm… that sounds perfect to me. The hybrid and the saint against the world."

He shook his head, a sly grin making itself known. "We both know you're many things, love, but a saint is not one of them…"

I grinned, knowing he was right. This is where I'm supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: And now we arrive at the end. Or do we? *sighs with a smile* No, it's not. I wrote this for my beta because she begged me. Now she wants a MC so I'll do it, but like Charmed and Knowledge is Power, it'll have to wait a while. She knows my focus is The Willing and writing the Sequel to Mine, Ours, so she granted me leniency. LOL I hoped you liked this so far and can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**There will also be teasers, notifications of chapter updates about the sequel to Mine called Ours and The Willing as it updates. Go ahead and check out Jasper'sGoddessofWar! I also just created MyMajorFanfiction for my personal stories. Teasers will be posted in both, but MyMajorFanfiction is my oh-so-lovable, squeezable go-to. These two groups are on Facebook so go check them out!**

**Reviews = Love!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**


End file.
